Mauvaise interprétation
by Jouhin
Summary: La plupart du temps, quand on surprend quelque chose, on saute à la conclusion la plus simple. Quant aux plus réfléchis, ils profitent un maximum et ce n'est pas Hakkai qui prétendra le contraire.


**Titre :** Mauvaise interprétation.

**Auteur :** Jouhin.

**Bêta :** Hinihu.

**Résumé :** La plupart du temps, quand on surprend quelque chose, on saute à la conclusion la plus simple. Quant aux plus réfléchis, il profite un maximum, et ce n'est pas Hakkai qui prétendra le contraire.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ! Je ne possède rien ! Attendez, si, l'histoire !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mauvaise interprétation.**

Comme chaque début de matinée depuis presqu'un an maintenant, la petite troupe de Sanzo avait décidé de partir dès le lever du soleil en direction de l'ouest. Enfin, c'est plutôt le petit blondinet qui était pressé de continuer la route, trop d'arrêt était synonyme de perte de temps selon lui et il en avait plus qu'assez de cette mission, qu'il jugeait des plus barbantes et que la Trinité bouddhiste lui avait confié à son plus grand désarroi.

Il avait hâte d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute et il commençait sérieusement à désespérer, chose qu'il n'admettrait jamais, d'en voir enfin le bout et de pouvoir glander tranquillement dans un temple à ne rien foutre et ainsi consommer cigarette sur cigarette sans que personne ne vienne lui pomper l'air à longueur de journée.

Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle et pour le moine il était plus que temps de partir.

Sanzo enfila sa robe de cérémonie et déposa son sutra sur ses épaules puis se tourna vers Hakkai, avec qui il avait partagé sa chambre pour la nuit.

Ce dernier termina son sac, le ferma et se tourna vers Sanzo.

« - Il ne reste plus qu'à aller s'assurer que Gojyo et Goku soient prêts, sourit-il légèrement quand Hakuryu vint se poser tranquillement sur son épaule, le choyant délicatement.

- J'espère pour eux, sinon je me ferai une joie de les booster, répondit-il en sortant son colt de sa manche.

- Pas besoin de recourir aux menaces et à la violence, Sanzo. Il suffit de s'exprimer calmement, dit-il un tantinet amusé.

- Il ne sert à rien de parler avec ces deux crétins, ils ne comprennent rien d'autre que les menaces », grogna-t-il légèrement en sortant de la chambre, suivi du brun.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir, direction la fameuse chambre.

« - Gojyo comprend très bien le langage du corps aussi, s'amusa Hakkai.

- A part les femmes, qui serait assez fou pour vouloir réveiller cet obsédé du sexe de cette manière ou dormir avec lui ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas... » répondit le brun évasivement.

Au moment où Sanzo ouvrit la porte, il eut la réponse à sa question.

Gojyo et Goku dormaient tranquillement dans le même lit, le jeune brun à moitié allongé sur le roux, la tête sur le torse dénudé du tabou et la couverture les recouvrant jusqu'à la taille. Une veine se mit à pulser dangereusement sur la tempe du blond et plus il regardait la scène, plus il serrait son arme à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. D'un pas furieux il s'approcha du lit et donna un coup de crosse sur la tête du pauvre métis endormi... mais qui ne l'était plus sur le coup à cause du coup qu'il venait de se recevoir.

Ce dernier se releva d'un bon en se massant la tête, éjectant par la même occasion la tête de Goku qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

« - T'es malade ! grogna-t-il. Tu peux pas réveiller les gens en douceur pour une fois ou est-ce trop te demander ? »

Si le regard du moine aurait pu tuer, il y a longtemps que Gojyo ne serait plus de ce monde et c'est pour cela qu'il posa le canon de son pistolet sur le front du métis. Ça, au moins, ça avait toutes les chances d'envoyer le tabou six pieds sous terre et Sanzo le savait très bien.

« - Oï... Qu'est-ce qui te prend, t'es vraiment cinglé ma parole !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le lit de Goku ? » siffla-t-il dangereusement.

Moment de silence. Plusieurs petits points d'interrogations flottèrent autour de la tête de Gojyo.

Quant à Hakkai, il regardait tout ceci d'un air des plus amusé, appuyé contre le battant de la porte.

« - J'ai dormi avec lui », répondit banalement le kappa, haussant les épaules.

Il eut juste le temps de décaler sa tête sur le côté qu'une balle siffla contre son oreille, s'encastrant dans le mur. Il sauta du lit, attrapant son pantalon sur une chaise et se précipita dans le couloir, essayant de l'enfiler par-dessus son boxer noir tant bien que mal, Sanzo à ses trousses.

Goku, qui avait dormi jusqu'ici comme un bien heureux, finit enfin par se réveiller, se redressant dans le lit et se frottant légèrement les yeux.

« - Bonjour Goku, fit la voix chaleureuse de l'ancien humain.

- B'jour Hakkai », répondit-il en baillant et s'étirant les bras au-dessus de la tête.

Des coups de feu, des cris et des grognements se firent entendre.

« - Génial ! On va casser du Youkai, s'extasia Goku en bondissant hors du lit.

- Oh ça, non, c'est juste un malentendu entre deux personnes, répondit le brun aux yeux émeraude, riant légèrement.

- Ah...

- Alors, tu as bien dormi ?

- Au début, non, j'ai fait un cauchemar et je me suis réveillé en sursaut, comme j'arrivais pas à me rendormir, Gojyo est venu me bercer comme tu le fais quand je partage la chambre avec toi puis il s'est endormi dans mon lit.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais », sourit Hakkai.

Ils entendirent les grondements de Sanzo et sa voix menaçante.

« - Espèce d'obsédé ! Les femmes ne te suffisent pas, il faut aussi que tu profites de l'innocence de Goku.

- Hein... mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne lui ai rien fait au ouistiti. On a juste dormi ensemble, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sanzo ? demanda Goku, quelque peu perdu sous toute cette agitation.

- Il a juste mal interprété ce qu'il a vu, dit-il en souriant, et Gojyo ne s'exprime pas comme il le faudrait. »

Ils entendirent les jurons de Sanzo et les plaintes de Gojyo.

Goku ouvrit les yeux telles des soucoupes, sa bouche en forme de o.

« - Oh... Il croit que le kappa et moi on a... »

Goku était peut-être innocent mais Hakkai lui avait tout expliqué consciencieusement sur les rudiments du sexe.

« - Hm, hm... »

Goku avait fini par comprendre ce que pensait Sanzo, ce que Gojyo n'avait pas encore compris. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« - Dis Hakkai ?

- Oui.

- Tu pourras m'apprendre le sexe... physiquement ? »

Une lueur lubrique s'alluma dans les magnifiques yeux verts.

« - Je le ferai avec joie, Goku.

- Merci », dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Au final, ce n'est pas Gojyo qui avait profité de l'innocence de Goku comme pouvait le penser Sanzo, mais bel et bien Hakkai en profitant de cette situation confuse pour pouvoir ainsi s'accaparer le garçon aux yeux dorés et ainsi voler son innocence dans un futur très proche.

Il était vraiment le plus intelligent.

* * *

reviews ?


End file.
